


Two Timer

by CrappyDestielFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyDestielFanfics/pseuds/CrappyDestielFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on a request I received.</p><p>Cas has to leave his vessel and needs to find a new one. The vessel he gets is female, because he doesn't know how long he has to use the vessel for, he needs to tell Dean. When Dean meets this new Cas he's more than a little drunk. He takes her home as Cas tries to explain. The next day, Cas is back in his true vessel and confronts Dean about something he let slip the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Timer

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not go into too much detail for the Fem!Cas part. You can leave that up to your imagination. But the rest of the story is much more detailed.

Cas knew something was wrong. He didn’t really know exactly what, but he felt pain. He tried healing himself, but it didn’t go away. He had searched his vessel’s body to see if there were any injuries to it but he found none.

‘What is wrong,’ He thought, trying to think of what could possibly be happening. His mind was racing with thoughts as the pain increased and he was becoming frantic. Thinking back to the lessons he had received in Heaven, Castiel remembered something. He remembered being told that on occasion the vessel becomes warn out and needs time to rest.

Cas knew the vessel he was in was his true vessel but he also knew he would have to leave it for at least a couple of hours. Deciding he would go out and find a temporary vessel, Castiel left his in a safe place and went off to search.

It was actually pretty easy for him to find someone. Apparently people are offering themselves up to the Lord quite frequently in these days, searching for some kind of salvation. As he entered the body and adjusted he remembered that he would need to go talk to Dean. He didn’t know how long it would be before he could return to his true vessel, so he had to explain what was happening to Dean.

In the blink of an eye, Cas disappeared and popped up outside of a bar where he knew Dean was at. Cas was a bit nervous. He didn’t know how Dean would handle him in his new vessel or if he would even believe him at all.

Pushing open the door, Cas was hit with the sounds of people chatting away, laughing, and clinking glasses. He smelt musk and beer around him and navigated himself throughout the bar looking for Dean.

It didn’t take Cas very long to find Dean sitting alone right up at the bar. Walking over, Cas took in a deep breath of air and stood next to Dean. For a moment, nothing happened. Dean didn’t even look over. Cas tapped his arm and sat down next to him, trying to get his attention.

“Well hello there, what’s someone as beautiful as you doing here by yourself?”

“I came to speak with you.”

“You did, did you?” Dean shifted so he could look more directly at Cas. He looked up and down talking in the sight of the woman before him. “What did you want to talk about?” Taking another swig of beer Cas noticed Dean appeared to be a little more than drunk. He was kind of hunched over, and smelled pretty strong of alcohol.

Clearing her voice Cas replied, “I need to talk to you about my body. I-“

“And what exactly about your body are we going to discuss. I mean we could talk about all of it if you like, I’m a very visual learner.”

Cas tensed up as she felt Dean’s hand on her arm. She felt her heart flutter like it had so many other times when she was with Dean.

“So, what’s your name anyway?”

“Cas.”

Dean’s heart started racing at that. ‘Cas,’ he thought. ‘I wish she was the real Cas,’ he thought. Dean had been having trouble dealing with his feelings for Cas for a while now. And he had recently thought about talking to him about it, but changed his mind every time he came close.

‘She even kind of looks like him, dark hair, and the eyes, she has his eyes.’ Dean felt himself becoming uncomfortable the more he thought about Cas. He knew what he should do, but he didn’t know how, or even if he could.

‘Hell,’ he thought, ‘Maybe I’ll help if I fuck her…’ Dean wasn’t sure why he decided to pursue this woman, but part of him thought it would somehow help him cope with his feelings for Cas.

“Hey, do you want to get out of here?”

Cas looked around taking in her surroundings. Taking in a breath of air she decided it would be best for them to leave.

They made their way outside and Dean explained that they could go back to his room at the motel, so Cas complied.

She didn’t know exactly how she was going to explain what was going on. She wasn’t entirely sure the logistics of it herself, and felt a bit uncomfortable in this vessel. Cas was used to being in a man’s vessel. Being treated as a man. She already had noticed the looks of lust she had been getting and it made her uncomfortable. This just was not what Cas was used to. Everything felt so foreign in this body, whereas his true vessel felt safe and comfortable.

And quickly enough Cas had been caught up in her thoughts and they had arrived at the motel. Cas felt Dean’s hand around hers leading her inside. She sat down at the table. After Dean had closed the door he noticed Dean leering over at her. For a second she didn’t quite understand why, but when she looked down, she snapped her legs shut. ‘God this is strange,’ Cas thought. This was definitely not what he was used to.

Dean knew he was a little drunk. Ok, well a lot drunk. But this girl was hot. Sure her outfit made her look like she just came back from her mission, but he didn’t care. She was hot, and she looked like Cas.

‘Hell, she even has the same name,’ He thought. He started thinking about Cas and his body, his eyes, his voice. Everything about him made Dean excited, he felt his heart beat faster as he imagined Cas under him, kissing him- ‘Not gonna happen’ he thought, ‘No way in hell Cas will go for it.’ Looking up, Dean tried to forget about Cas, his Cas.

“So, about my body.”

“Yea, so about that,” Dean said, taking a few steps closer to Cas.

Cas tensed as Dean walked closer to her. Her heart raced and she was nervous. She didn’t really want anything to happen, not like this. She wasn’t in her true vessel, it felt wrong.

“Well it’s wrong, I mean I’m not- my body isn’t-“

“Hey, whatever you’re going to say, don’t. There’s nothing wrong with your body, believe me,” He smiled as he walked closer and grabbed Cas’s hand bringing him over to the bed.

Cas sat down and Dean leaned over kissing her hard. For a second Cas tried pushing Dean off but thought that it was better than nothing. At least he would finally be able to be with Dean. It felt a bit dishonest, like he was lying in a way. But Cas had wanted this for so long, he lost himself in the moment.

Soon Dean was pushing Cas over on the bed and climbed on top of her.

“You know,” Dean breathed as he kissed Cas’s jawline, “You remind me of a friend.”

Cas’s heart skipped a beat, “W-what friend.”

“Just a really good friend. He’s great,” Dean said as he pulled off Cas’s shirt. “He’s actually amazing, he’s perfect.”

“I-It sounds like yo-u like this guy a lot,” Cas managed to Cas as Dean slid off her skirt.

“I do. The only problem it, he’s not exactly someone who would want me.” He paused for a second looking down before removing his belt. “At least, not how I want him.”

Cas watched as Dean removed her clothes and felt heat pool in his groin. This wasn’t exactly how she wanted it to happen, well not at all. But she would take it.

“I’m sure, if you were to talk to him, you might find that he does want you…”

“Maybe, but let’s not worry about that right now.”

Dean had now removed all of his clothes and got up to find a condom. He walked over and slowly pulled off Cas’s underwear before putting the condom on. He climbed back on top of Cas and began kissing her again.

His eyes were closed, but his mind was wide awake. Dean was imagining Cas below him, his Cas. He pictured the man under him kissing him back hard as their cocks rubbed together.

After a few minutes of kissing, Dean snapped back into reality and looked down at this new Cas below him. Looking for some sense of approval Dean slowly pushed in.

When he was in all the way he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He kept doing this as he felt Cas’s body under him rocking with him. He imagined his Cas below him. He imagined how tight Cas would be and how much it would mean do this with him. He thought about how good it would feel, how much he wanted it.

Dean was drunk, so it didn’t really take him too long. After a few minutes he came without so much of a thought of the woman below him. In his mind he had just fucked Cas, the real Cas. He came with his name on his lips and fell asleep with his image in his mind.

 

Cas woke up the next morning a bit uncomfortable. She liked what had happened last night, but it also had felt wrong. Dean didn’t know, she felt like she was lying to him. And after what he said, what exactly did Dean want of him.

She rolled out of bed and slowly got dressed. Her heart felt heavy as she pulled her shirt back on. She looked over at Dean sleeping and wished it would all work out, that everything would happen like she really wanted them to.

 

She felt a pull in her mind and after a few seconds she realized it meant her vessel was healed. She left quickly and returned her current vessel to her home before thanking her for her service and returning back to his true vessel. When Cas reentered he felt no pain. Everything felt right.

Immediately, Cas appeared back in the motel room and saw Dean jump awake as he arrived.

“W-what the hell Cas,” Dean yelled confused and tired. He looked around, ‘I’m glad she left,’ he thought noticing that the girl had gone. He felt kind of off, like what he did was wrong. He fucked some random girl because she reminded him of Cas and had the same name. He groaned and leaned over before looking back up at Cas.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-no, I’m fine… I guess,” Dean looked away he didn’t want to see Cas. He felt bad, and he felt really awkward.

“So how was your night?”

‘Shit,’ Dean thought, “It was pretty weird. I mean- yea it was really fucking weird,” looking away from Cas feeling his cheeks heat up he continued, “I met someone, they reminded me of you. Only, I wish they actually had been you.”

Cas felt his heart race, “What exactly do you mean.”

“N-nothing, forget I said anything. Anyway, how was your night?”

“It was strange as well. I tried to explain that last night to you.”

“What are you talking about, I didn’t even see you last night.”

“Yes, and no. I was there,” Cas explained. “My vessel- it needed to rest. So I got a new one, a temporary one.”

“What are you saying,” Dean asked as he stood up.

“The woman you met last night, the one you- slept with, she was me.”

Dean didn’t really know what to say. He started panicking thinking of everything that had happened. ‘I fucked girl-Cas? What the hell!’ He paced across the room as he tried to figure out the situation. And then it hit him, “What I said last night, about you. I mean, shit.”

“It’s alright Dean.”

“No its not! I shouldn’t have said that, just forget about it. I was drunk right?”

“Dean please-“

“I meant I want you to- I want you- I didn’t mean that!”

Dean was growing more and more frantic and his thoughts were blurring together. Cas was growing irritated with Dean. He knew what Dean said and they both knew what he meant.

“Dean,” Cas yelled, “Stop and listen to me.” Cas walked over to Dean and pulled his arms down from behind his head, lacing his fingers through Dean’s.

“I know what you meant, we both know what you meant.”

“No, just stop,” Dean said as he tugged away from Cas.

Cas just tightened his grip around Dean’s hands. “Please Dean, listen.” Cas looked up at Dean as he stepped closer, “I know what you meant ok. And I’m fine with it. Why do you think I let what happened yesterday happen. Did you think I would just let anyone do that with me?”

“I-“

“No, I would only let you do that with me, ok? Dean, I-” Cas said looking down, trying to figure out what to say.

Dean’s heart was racing. He didn’t exactly know what Cas was trying to tell him. He had an idea, however he didn’t think it was right. But then he felt Cas’s lips on his. He felt Cas’s soft touch and he felt warmth radiate throughout his body.

Cas released the kiss for a moment before Dean kissed him back hard. Opening his lips Cas let Dean in as he felt his tongue explore his mouth. The two kissed each other trying to let their emotions run through. Dean felt Cas’s tongue slide across his and moaned into Cas’s mouth.

Cas released Dean’s hands bringing his own up Dean’s back gently skimming over his shirt. Dean pulled Cas closer and slipped off his Coat before grabbing his tie and pulling him back in.

Cas slipped his fingers under Dean’s shirt and let them trace his muscles. He let his fingers trace the curves of Dean’s body and explore all of his skin. Dean shivered upon feeling Cas’s touch. It felt exciting and it felt right. Dean brought his hand up to Cas’s jaw and the other one to his head as he let his fingers slide through the Angel’s hair.

“Dean,” Cas breathed when their lips broke apart.

“Cas, I-“

Cas kissed him suddenly before falling onto the bed. He immediately began undoing his tie and popping the buttons on his shirt. Taking the hint, Dean removed his shirt before he started helping Cas with his belt.

Dean knew he was hard but seeing Cas undress was just turning him on even more. He removed the belt and quickly unbuttoned Cas’s pants before Cas lifted his hips allowing Dean to remove them.

Dean looked down and smiled when he saw that Cas was just as hard as he was. He pushed his lips back on to Cas’s kissing him deeply. After a few moments he stood back up and slipped of his own boxers.

Cas gasped causing Dean to laugh softly before crawling back over Cas. The two continued kissing as Dean dipped down letting their bodies touch. Cas felt his skin spark as their bodies touched and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s back.

Dean began grinding his hips into Cas’s causing the Angel to let out short grasps. Their erections rubbed together causing the pleasure to pool up more and more. Dean moved his kisses down Cas’s body and onto his nipple slowly kissing. He licked the bud and Cas’s hips jerked up in response as he let out a moan.

Cas felt like his body was on fire. Every sense was heightened and everything felt like it was amplified. He felt his stomach and chest fill with heat and pleasure that continued to grow. Cas let his fingers dig into Dean’s back surly leaving marks. His marks, Cas felt like he needed to claim Dean.

As Dean played with Cas’s nipples Cas continued grinding his hips up. Finally Dean trailed his kisses down more and stopped right over Cas’s crotch. He let his hands slowly slide down Cas’s hips and he swirled his thumbs over Cas’s hipbones.

Cas suddenly felt Dean’s mouth over his cock and immediately bucked his hips up further into Dean’s mouth. He felt Dean’s warn mouth slide over his skin as he felt himself grow harder and harder. Dean let his tongue slide under the bottom of Cas’s cock and slowly back up. He flicked his tongue over the tip causing Cas to gasp out.

Cas squirmed under the overwhelming pleasure. He felt so much pleasure coming from his crotch and pulsing throughout his body.

“God Dean- I need-,” Cas breathed out.

Dean just kept going as he placed his fingers right at Cas’s hole before slowly pushing in. Cas felt his finger slowly fill him as Dean’s mouth continued working on him. Once his finer went all the way in he pulled it out before pushing it in once again. Cas’s body was beginning to become overwhelmed by all of Dean’s touches.

“Dean, If y-ou keep doing t-his, I am going t-“

Taking the hint, Dean pulled his head up and off of Cas’s cock before he kissed Cas’s hip continuing to move his finger in and out. With his other hand he reached up and grabbed one of Cas’s hands.

“I’m going to put in another finger,” Dean warned. He then pushed in his second finger causing Cas to hiss out in pain. Dean took it slowly before he was all the way in. He kept going in and out as Cas got used to the feeling. Soon Dean was moving deeper and harder causing Cas to gasp out and move his hips to increase the touch.

As Dean moved, Cas felt him hit something inside of him causing him to yell out. He felt his body fill with overwhelming pleasure as Dean kept hitting that spot over and over.

“Dean-“ Cas gasped, “I need you- now.”

Kissing Cas’s hip once again, Dean removed his fingers and moved over Cas. Leaning down kissing Cas, Dean slowly pushed in allowing Cas to adjust. Cas kissed him back as he was filled trying to get used to the feeling.

Cas felt like he was so full. Dean was so deep inside him he didn’t know how this was going to work, he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. Dean slowly pulled back and Cas felt him sliding against his body inside of him. He allowed himself to feel the pleasure from the sensations of Dean moving in and out of him, deeper and deeper.

Dean increased his pace as he pushed in harder and harder. He felt Cas’s tightness around him causing his body to be filled more and more with pleasure, preparing to release. Cas began rocking his hips into Dean’s and they moved together causing the thrusts to be harder and sharper. Dean angled himself up higher and pushed into Cas.

Cas felt a shock of pleasure rip through him once again as Dean hit him in the same spot as before. His breaths started coming out in sharp huffs as he became closer and closer.

The two moved together as their bodies slid over one another and inside and around each other. One of Cas’s hands moved into Dean’s hair and tugged hard as the other dug in deeper to his back leaving a more intense mark. As Dean’s thrusts came quicker and harder he moved his head into the crook of Cas’s neck and breathed shallow breaths as he pushed in and out.

“Dean-“ Cas breathed.

“I want you to cum, for me, please-“

Dean pushed harder overwhelming Cas. Dean hit his prostate once more causing Cas to thrust his hips up as pleasure rushed through him. His head shot back and his eyes shut closed as he was overwhelmed by the heat running through his body. Dean felt Cas tighten around him before he felt himself hit his limit and release inside of Cas.

As he came he groaned and bit down on Cas’s shoulder. He continued thrusting and Cas felt his body fill with Dean’s cum. The two came down from their orgasms and stayed together in each other’s arms feeling the residual waves of pleasure continue running through them.

Dean laid down on Cas’s chest as his breathing slowed and his body started relaxing. He felt Cas’s hand gently sliding through his hair as the two laid tangled together. Dean smiled and let his thumb stroke over the spot where he bit Cas, where he left his mark.

“I’m sorry about that,” Dean said.

“About what?”

“I bit you.”

“Oh, really? That’s ok,” Cas laughed pulling Dean back up to face him. Dean pulled out allowing himself to sit up over Cas.

Pulling his head down, Cas laced his fingers through Deans hair and kissed him softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my vessel.”

“Dude, that’s ok.”

“No,” Cas said looking away, “I used you. I used you to get what I wanted. And that was wrong.”

“Cas,” Dean said as he moved Cas’s head to face him. He kissed him slowly before saying, “That may be true, but I decided to go along with it too. So I have some responsibility for it as well. And anyway, this happened,” He said smiling, “And I’m very happy about that.”

Cas smiled softly grazing his lips over Deans. Dean leaned in and kissed him firmly allowing Cas to explore his mouth.

After a few minutes Dean rolled off and wrapped his arms around Cas. Cas grabbed one of Dean’s hands with his own and wrapped their fingers together. Dean let his head rest in the crook of Cas’s neck as they laid there together.

Cas was happy, he was truly happy. He was back in his vessel, what he felt to be his true form. He was able to be with Dean, he was able to share with him what he had felt for so long and he was thankful for that.

“I love you Dean,” Cas whispered as he squeezed Dean’s hand lightly.

“I love you too,” Dean whispered back, “I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story!
> 
> It was based on a request I received on tumblr, feel free to request your own fic!
> 
> crappydestielfanfics.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
